


The Torture That Is Paul McCartney's Mouth

by orphan_account



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Hand & Finger Kink, M/M, Mouth Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:34:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25522927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Paul is a bit too fascinated by John's hands
Relationships: John Lennon/Paul McCartney
Comments: 3
Kudos: 44





	The Torture That Is Paul McCartney's Mouth

**Author's Note:**

> Drabbles are supposed to be exactly 100 words (or so i'm told), but I don't have enough self control for that, so you get an almost-drabble.  
> Keep in mind I made this at around midnight--it's really all a blur to me. I promise my writing will get better at some point.

“Christ,” John mumbled, turning his head away almost dramatically.

Paul had just been examining the man’s hand out of boredom before experimentally sticking a finger in his mouth for seemingly no reason. He was so sinfully skilled at putting things in his mouth. His perfect, _perfect_ mouth. Wrapping his lips aroun- _god, John, get your mind out of the gutter._

He squeezed his eyes shut, the situation starting to become unpleasant. First it was the teasing, and now John had to deal with Paul fucking deepthroating his fingers.

“What are y-” he choked on his words as Paul took another finger, “what the fuck are you doing?”

Paul pulled his mouth away, John’s saliva-covered fingers becoming cold from exposure to the air. “I dunno...I thought it would be funny at first, but then I started to like it.”

John could understand how it might be...therapeutic in some way? Paul always had a slight oral fixation on his own knuckles, (biting them, sucking on them, just putting them in his mouth in general) but this was a bit much. 

He slipped the digits back between his lips and John let out an extremely audible whine that surprised both of them. 

Why was he so interested in his mouth? And his lips? Sure, they could be considered sexual body parts, but why was he so _turned on_ by them? Not even doing sexual things, (not that he wasn't turned on by that, too) but just the _presence_ of Paul's mouth makes him all hot and bothered. Is that a thing? A 'mouth kink'? A 'Paul McCartney's mouth kink'? If that was a thing, John sure as hell had it. 

"God, mate, just-" he pulled his hand away and wiped it on his pants, "you're gonna..." he trailed off, unable to finish the sentence.

Paul pouted. "Fine. I guess I'll just have to do it myself, then." He stuck his own fingers in his mouth and dipped into his chair, looking up at John with pleading eyes.

He knew what he was doing, now, and John suddenly questioned if taking out his fingers was a good choice. The erotic sucking noises paired with Paul's whining made him absolutely weak.

John's muscles tensed as he yet again struggled to prevent an erection. Well... _prevent_ might not be the right word. 

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE tell me if this story is even comprehensible, because I can't tell if it's hard to read or if it's just my dyslexia.
> 
> [Request A Fic!](https://apollobug-requests.tumblr.com)


End file.
